


Hi, Welcome to Femboy Hooters

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bi Peter Parker, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, College, Femboy hooters, Feminine Peter Parker, Feminization, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Lace Panties, M/M, Matchmaking, Non Binary Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Non-Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Peter and Harley were both directioners, Peter is not Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Set Up, So there are many one direction jokes in this, Sorry Not Sorry, Southern Boy Harley, Sweet talker Harley, cross-dressing, cuteness, date, matchmaker mj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: The boy cocked his hip, and gave the table a grin that had Harley’s stomach swooping. “Hi,” he said. “Welcome to Femboy Hooters, I’m your server, Peter.” Then he paused, and pointed his pen at MJ, his grin turned into a smirk. “But, she already knew that. What’s the occasion?”MJ shrugged, and gave the boy- Peter, a smile. Harley noted that in his time of knowing her, it was the biggest smile he’d seen her give yet. “We were hungry, and I remembered you were on the clock tonight. You think you could give some poor college kids a discount?”MJ glanced at Harley then, seeming to send him a meaningful look.Fuck.This was possibly a set up.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 22
Kudos: 501





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts).



> I don't even really have an explanation for this. I just really like the idea of Peter Parker working at Femboy Hooters, and then it spiraled with the addition of Harley getting forced to go and immediately being entranced by the boy-wonder that is Peter. This takes in a universe where Peter isn't Spider-Man, just a broke college student, and Femboy Hooters is a restaurant that actually exists. If you aren't aware of the Femboy Hooters trend on tiktok, boy do I have some delightful news for you. Hope you guys like this, and stay tuned for the two other parts that I should pump out within the next few days.

Harley would like to say that he never gave into peer pressure. He was pretty good at standing up for himself, or backing out of things before they got hairy. He was excellent at refraining from doing things that he didn’t want to do. He had to deduce pretty early on in his childhood that people tended to use other people, so if you wanted to have a fighting chance in the world, you had to learn how to do whatever you could to not be used.

That being said, Harley couldn’t figure out how the fuck his Chem 102 study group had convinced him to go out to eat with them on a Friday night, and not to any restaurant, oh no, _Femboy Hooters_ of all places. 

Harley wasn’t a prude, and he was extremely comfortable with his sexuality, thank you very much. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit at a table and eat hot wings with his study group while a bunch of scantily-clad feminized boys walked around, and took their order. 

He was surprised that the idea had come from MJ of all people. He didn’t know her that well, truth be told. She was relatively reserved, and only seemed to speak up when it was truly necessary, or for spectacular comedic timing. She was a little dark, and definitely mysterious. If he swung that way, Harley would probably have a crush on her. She was cool, and Harley trusted her notes more than anyone else in the group. 

There were only a handful of things that he really knew about MJ. They had chatted a few times outside of study group, and that one time they got vending machine snacks together after a particularly draining day of class. She had shown him some funny memes on her phone before accidentally swiping to a picture of a boy who looked about their age, laughing. He wasn’t looking at the camera, and he had his head tossed back with his eyes crinkling. Harley had blurted out without thinking, “Yo, is that your boyfriend? ‘Cause he’s super hot.” 

MJ had just glanced quizzically at him, before saying cryptically, “He’s not my boyfriend.” Harley didn’t get a chance to say much more as she was already swiping onto another set of memes that had Harley laughing. 

He didn’t think all that much of the interaction, and didn’t really put any thought into MJ being a little more talkative to him afterwards, or how she became more intrusive, and started asking him questions. Harley wasn’t a private person, and he was definitely starting to like MJ, and considered her to be a maybe pre-friend, so he answered honestly wherever he could. He was beginning to become an MJ fan, right up until it was her bright idea for the whole group to go to _Femboy Hooters_. Harley was perplexed. MJ normally wouldn’t shut up if pressed on the topic of people being objectified, or overly sexualized, so it seemed a little off-brand for it to be her suggestion. 

Harley was perplexed right up until the hot boy from MJ’s phone came up to their table like he owned the place, with a pad and a pen. Harley did his best not to do a double take. He was somehow even more breathtaking in person, with white creamy skin, and a cute, endearing face. He had a few freckles that danced over his nose, Harley realized with a jolt, and a stray strand from his wavy hair flopped down, and curled right over his eyebrow. 

As much as Harley loved his face, his brain also couldn’t help short-circuiting at his outfit. It was the same one that all the other servers were wearing, but on this guy it seemed to be even hotter. It was a white, baggy v-neck shirt with the ‘Femboy Hooters’ logo on it, it was so baggy that it had to be tied up around his torso, and the collar slipped over his shoulder slightly, inviting a glance at the smooth skin of his shoulder. Where the t-shirt was tied in a knot it hung and covered the band of the orange skirt he was wearing. The skirt was short, only reaching his mid thigh, but not too short as to not cover his ass, or be indecent. To top it off, his fingernails were painted black, with silver rings on a few of his fingers, that seemed to match the silver necklace that dangled down across his chest. 

Harley could barely look away. 

The boy cocked his hip, and gave the table a grin that had Harley’s stomach swooping. “Hi,” he said. “Welcome to Femboy Hooters, I’m your server, Peter.” Then he paused, and pointed his pen at MJ, his grin turned into a smirk. “But, she already knew that. What’s the occasion?” 

MJ shrugged, and gave the boy- Peter, a smile. Harley noted that in his time of knowing her, it was the biggest smile he’d seen her give yet. “We were hungry, and I remembered you were on the clock tonight. You think you could give some poor college kids a discount?”

MJ glanced at Harley then, seeming to send him a meaningful look. 

Peter snorted. “I see your true intentions.”

Harley was trying to put together why MJ was glancing at him, but it was kind of hard to think straight with Peter in his vision. That’s when it clicked for him, as he remembered calling a picture of Peter hot to MJ almost absentmindedly. 

_Fuck_. This was possibly a set up. 

“Nah,” Gwen spoke up from next to Harley, and thank God someone else was speaking so Harley didn’t have to, and he could have his mental freak out in peace. “We just came to look at the cute boys.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Negasonic piped up, and Harley had never been so grateful for their noun-named non-binary ass in his life. “Not all of us are into pretty boys. I’m just here for the wings.” 

Peter laughed then, and oh no, that was somehow so much _worse_. Harley’s stomach was doing jumping jacks, and his mouth was dry. It was pretty pathetic, honestly. 

Peter wiggled his eyebrows. “Everyone’s always ‘just here for the wings’.” He finished, using air quotes for the end. But then he brandished his pad again, “As much of a delight as it is to see you MJ, and your study crew, I do have to take your order, don’t want my other tables to get jealous.” 

MJ and Gwen ordered easily, and even Negasonic ordered without much consideration to the menu, just simply asked for the hottest wings. He desperately wished for once in his life that Negasonic had brought along their girlfriend, Yukio so he could climb inside one of her anime backpacks and never be seen again. 

When Peter got to Harley he asked, “What can I get for you?” Something in Harley’s brain must have broke because he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He briefly wondered in horror if he looked like some sort of floundering fish before Gwen seemed to jump to his rescue, and ordered a platter of wings for him. Harley flushed, and brought his eyes down to the table as soon as the pressure was off. 

Peter took the order in stride, and then was off in a hurry, no doubt to tend to his other tables.

Their own table was quiet for a second before Gwen turned to Harley, and said, “Okay, what the fuck was that?” Suddenly, he wasn’t so grateful for her.

“Yeah,” Negasonic spoke up, looking up from their phone and snapping their gum. “That was pretty weird for you. I think you actually squeaked.” 

When Harley risked a glance at MJ, feeling a little ganged up on and betrayed, he only muffled a groan at her expression. It was a new one, but he recognized it all the same. She looked smug, but also downright devious. Her mischievous smile turned into a full blown grin when Harley slammed his head down onto the table in pure agony. 

“It’s a heavy burden always being this clever.” MJ said in her usual dry tone, although it was a little brighter due to her smile. 

“Isn’t Peter your ex boyfriend?” Gwen pointed out. And yes, she was right. Harley had forgotten about that, although he only got to worry for a second.

MJ waved her hand, as if to say ‘no big deal.’ “We did back in high school, but it’s ancient history, we’re better off as friends. Plus,” She gave a pointed stare at Harley, “He’s mostly into guys now.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Harley groaned, his head still against the table. 

“Oh shit.” Negasonic said, and Harley did not like how excited they sounded. “This is going to be great.” 

“I think you seem to be forgetting,” Harley spoke up, because he was pretty sure everyone at the table had lost their mind. “One I can’t talk to him because my brain is too busy melting out of my ears, and two, he didn’t even give me a second glance.” 

Gwen tutted, as MJ sighed. “Why are boys such idiots?” 

Harley would have defended boykind, but he didn’t think it would do much purpose considering his head was still against the table, ready to be slammed down again if the desire so arose in him. He rolled his eyes at himself and decided maybe he was being a little too dramatic, so he raised his head, and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment. 

Once he was done he noticed that each one of them at the table was smiling at him. He knew this was not going to end well for him. 

“Harley,” MJ said, like she was speaking to a small child. “I want you to look to your right, right now, look by the server’s station with the monitor.” 

Harley drew his eyebrows together in confusion at her request, but complied anyway. He turned his head, and as soon as he took a peek at the server’s station he made direct eye contact with Peter staring at their table. The moment their eyes met, Peter ducked his head, and gave his full attention to the monitor. 

When Harley flitted his gaze back to MJ’s she just looked at him like he was the stupidest person alive. 

Negasonic snapped their gum once again. “He’s been staring at you literally since he took our order.” 

Harley scoffed, “There’s no way he-” he took a chance, and moved his eyes a little more conspicuously back over to the server’s station. Peter was no longer there, and he tried not to be disappointed, until he caught him over by the soda machine. Though, instead of making any drinks he seemed to be looking- no _staring_ at their table again. 

Well shit. Okay. Harley could work with that. 

Harley splayed his hands out along the table, resigning himself to his fate. “How exactly is this going to work? Hi, Peter, I’ve never met you before but I think you look really nice in your skirt, would you like to go out with me?” He said, mostly as a joke, and rolled his eyes afterwards. When he was done, he was a little scared to see the rest of the girls (+ one specimen, as they preferred) appearing nonplussed. 

“I don’t know what’s sadder,” MJ drawled, “The fact that that exact line would most definitely work. Or the fact that you won’t do it.” 

Harley narrowed his eyes. “Are you calling me a pussy?” 

Gwen flicked his ear. “No, because that’s derogative. We _are_ calling you a coward, though.” 

Harley was gobsmacked. “So what? You want me to just walk over to the server station and ask him out. Are you guys nuts?”

“That’s not what we’re suggesting, and you know it.” Negasonic told him.

Harley opened his mouth, ready for a retort, but he saw Peter making his way back over to the table so he hastily whispered, “Just drop it!” Before Peter was there and setting down their drinks. 

Peter seemed to linger for a moment, and then said, “I don’t think I’ve been formally introduced to everyone.” 

Gwen introduced herself with a monicom of cheer, while Negasonic introduced themself blandly, but followed it with the flash of their own brief closed lipped smile. 

Harley was pretty impressed that he was able to keep his voice even when he said, “Hey, I’m Harley. It’s nice to meet you.” He quirked his lips up in what he hoped was a charming, crooked grin. Peter returned it with a smile that was so beautiful it was a little heartbreaking. 

He barely paid attention to the others at the table, and asked, not breaking Harley’s gaze, “Are you from New York?” 

Harley let out a genuine laugh, it was startled out of him by the unexpected question. “Damn,” he said, making sure to draw out all the syllables. “I thought I was getting better at hiding my good southern-boy drawl, but I guess not. Nah, I’m from Tennessee.” 

“That’s so cool,” Peter breathed, and Harley was a little caught off guard. Not many people thought it was cool, especially not in New York of all places. 

“It’s really not,” Harley corrected, his smile not leaving his face. “Super small town, bumfuck nowhere. It’s got nothing on New York.” He decided to take his chances and gave Peter a wink, which seemed to cause his entire face to turn pink…interesting. 

“Well, I’ve never been outside of New York, so anywhere else automatically gets cool status even if New York’s the best,” Peter recovered quickly. 

“I’m shocked,” Harley quipped, getting some of his confidence back. “Can’t believe nobody’s whisked away a pretty boy like you.” It was worth the risk to watch Peter turn positively crimson. Harley decided immediately that it was his new favorite look. Peter averted his eyes, but a small, shy smile, appeared on his lips. 

Negasonic groaned. “Peter, you can go check on our wings if he’s harassing you.” 

That seemed to break Peter out of whatever thing him and Harley had seemed to have going on. “Not harassing-” he stuttered out, “He’s not harassing me, he’s-” he seemed to come back to himself a little bit. “It’s fine, but yeah, let me go check on your food.” His voice took on a higher-pitch towards the end, before he turned and swayed away, probably to go check on his other patrons. 

Harley shot Negasonic a glare. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me.” 

“I consented to helping MJ matchmake, I did not consent to watching you gross-flirt with Peter.” 

“It was not gross flirting!” Harley defended, he actually had thought he had been relatively smooth, all things considered. 

“It was kinda gross,” MJ agreed because she was a known traitor. He wondered if the J in her name stood for ‘Judas’. “But-” she countered, “this was my entire purpose. And I’m glad to see that I am right about everything, once again.” 

Negasonic sighed. “Do you think we’re actually going to get our food soon, or do you think Peter forgot to put in our order because he was too busy staring at H Boy over here, because I don’t think he’s typed a single thing into that monitor.” 

When Harley risked flittering his eyes over to where the monitor was, he couldn’t help the slight smirk he got when he saw that Peter was looking their way again. Harley couldn’t believe he was getting so lucky. 

Harley did concede a little bit though, they were here for a dinner after all, and he didn’t want to make any of them uncomfortable. “Okay,” Harley proposed. “I’ll stop openly flirting with him if you tell me what time he gets off.” 

MJ only rolled her eyes, Harley could practically hear the mantra of ‘stupid boys’ coming from inside her head. “You act like I wasn’t going to tell you anyways.” She inspected her nails, like she had all the time in the world and Harley hadn’t just asked her a pressing question. “He gets off at 10,” she eventually said before sticking Harley with withering eyes. “If you hurt him in any way he doesn’t ask for it’s your dick on a stick, got it?” 

Harley nodded, tacking away the information of 10 o’clock excitedly into the back of his head. “Got it.” He said easily, but then seemed to take in her words. “Wait, in any way he doesn’t ask for...what does _that_ mean?”

MJ only mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. So it was going to be like that, huh. He figured it was fine, considering MJ was the goddess who was throwing her super hot friend (ex-boyfriend? Harley didn’t want to unpack that) at him like a full course meal. Whatever it was that she was hinting at he was sure he would find out. 

They waited about ten more minutes, and actually started talking about their class, which was supposed to be the whole point of the dinner, when Peter came back with a sheepish expression. “The kitchen is really backed up,” he explained, this time he avoided looking at Harley like he had the plague. “Umm so, it’s going to be a little longer with your food. Sorry guys.” 

“No worries.” Gwen chirped. “We’ve got all night if you need it.” Peter did shoot his eyes briefly to Harley at her words, but only for a moment before he was hastily looking away.

“But yeah, they’ll uh. They’ll be right out.” He assured lamely, before practically scurrying away.

As soon as he was gone the girls, plus Negasonic, all started in on their teetering stupid secret girl (and girl adjacent) laughter. 

“The kitchen’s backed up,” Gwen mocked, her eyes practically dancing as she wiped away a tear of laughter.

“I told you he didn’t put our order in,” Negasonic snickered, as even MJ couldn’t hold back her laughter. 

“God,” MJ said, after a moment and quick check-up on Peter. “I should have brought my sketchbook, this is definitely a person in-crisis moment.” 

“Does he go to our school?” Harley asked, trying to remember if there was ever a time that he saw him on campus. Harley didn’t really pay attention to most people, and didn’t really notice most of his classmates, but he couldn’t imagine seeing Peter on campus and not immediately noticing him. 

“Nah,” MJ shook her head. “He’s at ESU right now because money’s kind of tight. But I think he might be able to transfer in next year if we can hook him up with a scholarship. It shouldn’t be hard, he’s super smart.” 

Harley nodded, feeling a little guilty. He could understand the financial situation. The only reason he was able to come up and go to Columbia was because he was the poor lucky owner of the garage Billionaire Tony Stark had decided to break into when he was a kid, and deemed him worthy enough to stay in touch with. Tony had footed the bill of his tuition like it was nothing, which, with his net worth, it really was. He’d never forget the horrified look on Tony’s face though when his Mom had hugged him tearfully, thanking him. Tony had just said it was a future investment, and that Harley better come work for SI when he was done (even though Harley knew Tony wouldn’t be mad if he decided to work somewhere else, not like he actually wanted to, though.) 

“I hope he transfers,” Harley said, and meant it. “But ESU’s not that bad, c’mon.” 

Gwen and MJ just wrinkled their noses. “Says the boy from out of state,” Gwen chided. 

Just then, Peter seemed to magically appear by their table with a refill of drinks. “Your food will be right out, I promise.” 

Gwen smiled sunnily at him, and Peter returned it, making something flop in Harley’s stomach, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from him being hungry. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Peter asked, cocking his hip. The action made his skirt slide up his one thigh a little bit, revealing a few more inches of toned, soft looking skin. Harley was pretty sure looking as good as he did shouldn’t be allowed. There had to be laws, right? For Harley’s sanity at least. 

“I was just defending ESU’s honor against the city girl snobs over here,” He joked, gesturing to MJ and Gwen. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter urged, and Harley was positive he was making his words come out breathier than he had been earlier. “And why’s that?” 

“Well,” Harley smirked, thanking God for his ability to pull out false bravado when it was necessary. “If you’re going there it can’t be all bad.” 

Peter looked positively _dreamy_ at his admission. He stared at Harley for a few seconds, just blinking his stupid long, gorgeous eyelashes, before he seemed to realize, and gave Harley another one of his gorgeous blushes. He looked like he was about to say something else, but then he was whipping his head around to glance behind him. 

“And there’s your food,” He said once he turned around, blush mostly gone, and his server voice back on. “Let me just go grab it for you.” 

As soon as he walked away Harley had about five different straw wrappers flown his way, which was perplexing because they only had _four_ drinks. 

“Disgusting,” Negasonic berated, which Gwen and MJ agreed. Harley didn’t have much time to defend himself because within an instant their food was being placed down in front of them. 

Once they got their food Peter seemed to magically disappear, which was fair, even though Harley kept his eyes peeled for him to see whenever he would be returning to the table. He was on the clock though, so Harley didn’t want to be a dick, or get him in trouble by hogging up all his time. They all enjoyed their wings, even though Harley would admit that he’d had better. New York just didn’t do wings the same way as back home, even though he stole two of Negasonic’s super hot ones, and agreed that they were the better ones. Plus, Harley mused, he didn’t think most of the patrons really came for the wings anyway.

When they were finished, and mostly bussed the table themselves, because they were all polite hard-working Gen Z kids who respected the wait staff, Harley risked a peep at his watch to check the time. It was almost 9:30, so he didn’t have much longer until Peter would get off. MJ caught him though, and just smirked knowingly at him. 

As soon as they asked Peter for the check, and he sauntered away, MJ, Negasonic, and Gwen all got up in a hurry, slapping cash down on the table to cover their meals. Harley stared at them gobsmacked for a second before his brain came back online. “I can’t do this,” he said a little pathetically. 

MJ just crouched so she was eye level with him in the booth. She peered intently, and seriously into his eyes for a moment before bringing a hand up to slap him across the face. It was barely a slap, and wasn’t done with enough force to hurt or anything, but it did startle him. 

“Don’t be a coward.” She told him darkly, before patting his shoulder in a way that he guessed was supposed to be reassuring, even though he didn’t feel very reassured. Then, they were abruptly leaving the restaurant, settling Harley to his fate, alone in the booth. Before they walked out the door Negasonic turned around and mouthed “Pussy” at him before they left. 

Harley checked his watch, “9:47” it portrayed proudly. Harley shook himself. He could do this. He could totally do this. And if Peter said no, or humiliated him he could go back to his dorm and cry about it in secret, while also cursing MJ’s name and entire bloodline. 

Harley was so focused on psyching himself up that he almost flinched at Peter’s voice, when he appeared back at the table. “Aww, did the girls trick you into footing the bill?” His voice was almost as sweet as candy, Harley thought a little hysterically. 

“Girls, and specimen,” he corrected automatically, and then flushed, explaining, “Nega’s non-bi so…” 

Peter bit his lip, he seemed nervous. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to like imply-” 

“It’s all good,” Harley cut him off. “You didn’t know.” 

An awkward silence overtook them then, and Harley knew this was his chance, and he could feel his throat in his stomach, or was it, stomach in his throat? Who could remember metaphors when Peter was looking at them? _Here goes nothing_ , he thought, and opened his mouth to ask about Peter getting off soon when Peter lurched forward, and grabbed the black checkbook off the table clumsily, then squeaked. “Umm, let me take care of this, I’ll be right back.” 

Harley cursed himself six ways to Sunday, as he let Peter walk away. He cursed himself so violently that he crossed himself afterwards, and sent a brief apology to his Mama somewhere because Jesus Christ he was being an idiot. He wondered for one terrifying minute if Peter had sensed what he was going to ask, and stopped him to save him from the embarrassment of a gentle let down. God, he probably had weird creepy guys coming in and propositioning him all the time. He didn’t know what he was thinking. 

He had just convinced himself that he was going to leave and never return when Peter came back with the check. He looked so beautiful that Harley’s mouth seemed to move on its own accord, and asked, “Hey, you uh, you get off in a couple minutes, right?” 

Peter snapped his eyes up, seeming to gawk. “Yeah, I uh,” he cleared his throat, and Harley got to watch as the blush returned to his downright _ethereal_ face. “I just gotta wipe down some tables, and change first. Why?”

Harley’s palms were sweating, but fuck it, he had already gotten this far, and he wasn’t a pussy, so he barreled on. “Would you like me to walk you home?” He regretted his words as soon as he saw Peter’s face fall. _Fuck_. Walk him home? Did a jet from the 50’s just possess him? 

He was about to start cursing himself again when Peter said. “I would. I would _totally_ , I just uh. I live in Queens? So I have to like, take the subway, and I don’t know if you-” 

“I love the subway.” Harley cut him off, not caring in that moment if he sounded stupid. “I’m from Tennessee, remember? The subway’s practically like Space Mountain for me. If you wanted...” 

Peter’s smile could end wars. 

“Yeah,” he said a little hastily, then smiled even brighter somehow. “ _Yeah_. Umm, just let me get changed and grab my stuff. I’ll just be a couple minutes, I promise.” 

“Take your time, gorgeous,” Harley said, because he _could_ , and enjoyed the way it made Peter bite his lip and look up at him through his lashes. 

“I’ll be right back.” Peter swore, and then he was off with a swish of his skirt. 

While he was gone, and gathering his stuff, Harley shot MJ a text:

_**not a coward anymore ;)**_


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really, really spiraled y'all. I'm pretty sure this is going to be over 10k, I don't even know what to say for myself.

“You know,” Peter had said as they started their journey down the street, the cold air prickling at the exposed skin of their faces. Harley was a little disappointed to see him change out of his uniform, but not that disappointed, because he still looked just as hot in his hoodie and jeans. “You didn’t have to walk me home to like, guard me, or anything. We don’t usually have issues with customers following us, or harassing us.” 

Harley squinted a bit at his use of ‘usually’, but decided to slide right past it. “I know,” Harley said, because he already had a feeling that Peter could handle himself if it came down to it. “I just wanted to.” 

“Oh,” Peter said quietly, next to him. “Well, Harley…” he trailed off. 

“Keener,” Harley supplied helpfully. “Harley Keener.” 

Peter’s eyes danced. “Well Harley _Keener_ , tell me about yourself.” 

Harley shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling shy. “What do you want to know?” 

Peter seemed to consider him. “What’s your favorite Star Wars movie?”

Harley smirked, “The prequels of _course_.” He let Peter look scandalized for about half a second before he snickered. 

Peter just shoved at his shoulder. “You scared me for a second, asshole.” 

Harley kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk as they side-stepped a couple passing by. “C’mon what kind of question is that. Everyone’s favorite Star Wars movie is Empire.” 

“What are you majoring in?” Peter asked, and then started walking backwards in front of him so he could keep making eye contact. Harley was pretty impressed at how he avoided running into the different clumps of people they passed, despite having his back turned. 

“Engineering for sure,” Harley supplied, “Might do Chemical Engineering, although I might do a double major or minor in Mathematics or something because I really liked the applied regression analysis class I took this semester.” 

Peter hummed in response, giving him a sly smile. “So, you’re a STEM guy, huh?” 

“What about you?” Harley deflected, then paused. “Wait. You’re not an English Major, are you?” 

Peter raised his arms, and started moving jerkily to imitate Frankenstein, then he said in a purposely campy spooky voice. “Even worse, I’m a _Business Major_.” 

Harley backed up against the brick wall of the building they were passing by, he rested his hands against it so it looked like he was cowering in fear. “Oh God, no!” He exclaimed dramatically in faux-terror. “Not a _Business Major_!”

His reaction caused Peter to snort with laughter until he was covering his mouth with his hand. It was so endearing Harley really wanted to kiss him. He wondered at what point it would be appropriate to kiss him. 

“But in all seriousness,” Peter said after a moment, once they’d continued on their walk. “I’m doing a double major in Biochemistry, and Bioengineering.” 

“Oh so,” Harley leered at him. “You’re a STEM guy too.” 

Peter grinned. “You could say that.” He moved so they were walking side by side again, then he brushed his hand against Harley’s. At first he thought it was an accident, but then he did it again. “Or,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “You could say I like complex variables.” 

“Okay. Ground rules. You’re not allowed to be hot, and talk math to me at the same time.” Harley said because he had no brain to mouth filter. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter taunted, and Harley already could tell he wasn’t going to like whatever came of that tone. Well, he was going to like it, just maybe _too much_. 

“Yup,” Harley continued. “Not allowed.” 

“So if I were to…” Peter’s voice had taken on a lower tone, that was softer, yet somehow darker, and it was doing things to Harley’s insides. Peter got really close to his ear, his voice like a porn star and somehow _sexily_ said, “E equals MC squared.” 

Harley tried to pretend like his words weren’t affecting him as much and playfully let out a loud, fake moan. “Yeah, love it when you talk Math to me.” 

Peter laughed then, and Harley let out a breath, because he thought that was going to be the end of it. But then Peter kept going, whispering numbers and equations in his ear filthily like they were things he was going to do to him. And Harley was just a warm-blooded guy, alright? There was only so much his poor 19 year-old dick could take before he did things without thinking. 

It took Peter reciting way too many numbers of Pi, nearly nibbling his ear, _Jesus Christ_ , for him to grab onto him and shuffle him into the alley they had just come across. He pressed Peter against the wall, and only hesitated for a second before thinking, fuck it, remembering Negasonic’s mouthing of ‘pussy’ to him from the restaurant. He was not a pussy, thank you very much. To prove it, he brought his lips down and kissed Peter like he meant it. 

It was only supposed to be a short kiss, but Peter opened up to him immediately, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harley let out a groan when Peter titled his head and suddenly the angle was _amazing_ , as their lips slotted together, and Peter let him lick inside his mouth. They kissed like that for a bit until they broke away and Harley breathed against his mouth, “God, your hot,” because his brain to mouth filter still seemed to be malfunctioning. 

Peter only thunked his head back against the wall, and smiled prettily, his eyes fluttering shut. Then he seemed to take pause. “Wait, you don’t actually have a Math kink, do you?” 

The question startled a laugh out of Harley, causing him to tilt his head back. “I don’t have a math kink,” He assured. “At least I think.” He really wanted to keep kissing Peter. “I think I do have a pretty boys whispering things in my ear kink, though.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Peter offered. “As long as you’re sure. I was in Academic Decathlon in high school, so I have a bunch of formulas still memorized if you did.” How he was able to still blink up at Harley, innocently, Harley would never know. That just wouldn’t do.

“Pretty sure.” Harley defended, and then was leaning down to kiss Peter again. 

They kissed like that for a while, going back and forth from little pecks to deeper, longer kisses, until Peter was breaking away with a needy whine, and Harley was as hard as a rock. Peter winced a little bit, and Harley realized that in their position his backpack had been rammed against his back, which probably wasn’t comfortable. 

“Fuck,” Peter said, turning his gaze to the sky. Harley could get used to how his lips looked when they were swollen, and a little red. “I really like kissing you.” Peter said, Harley tried not to get nervous as he sensed a but.

“But?” He prompted.

“But my Aunt will kill me if I don’t get home soon. She might send out a search party.” 

“Well we can’t have that.” Harley said, his voice soft, and just for Peter. 

When he pulled back, Peter seemed petulant for a moment before he ran a hand down to adjust his clothes. He looked back and forth down the alley, before smiling at Harley and grabbing his hand. “C’mon, I know a shortcut to the subway from here.” 

Harley could barely believe his eyes, or his luck, as Peter dragged him through the alley, and onto a less busier street. He pulled him at a quick pace until they were practically running, until they got to a subway station. Harley followed Peter down the steps obediently, and they used Peter’s subway card to swipe through the entry gate. 

Once they were in and standing along the tracks, Peter lifted up Harley’s arm to glance severely at his watch. “Perfect,” He whispered under his breath. Before Harley even had a chance to ask what he was up to Peter was dragging him into a little alcove off to the side. It was close to 11:30 so the subway wasn’t completely empty, it being a Friday night, but it wasn’t packed by any stretch either. 

As soon as they were hidden away from prying eyes, Peter started getting handsy, which made Harley let out a startled yelp. Peter though, only grinned at him wolfishly in concurrence. “We have 15 minutes until the train gets here so,” Peter’s eyes were nearly black. “Kiss me like you mean it, Keener.” 

Harley groaned, before kissing Peter lightly at first. “This is so much better than 7 minutes in heaven in 10th grade, Jesus.” His admission made Peter laugh enough that it was kind of hard to kiss him for a minute, but eventually they continued. Peter dropped his backpack down on the floor so that their position was suddenly light-years better, and Harley could actually get a good grip on his waist. 

He brought his lips down and kissed over Peter’s jaw, and down his neck while Peter panted against him. God, he was going to have to send MJ something ridiculous like a fruit basket. Or do her homework for the rest of the semester to make up for the _gift_ she had just given him. ‘Cause there was no way a hot, and squirmy Peter wasn’t an absolute gift. 

They kissed for what seemed like an entirely too short of time before Peter was checking Harley’s watch, and pulling away. “No kisses on the train.” He said sternly. And yeah, that was a valid request. Harley would do pretty much anything to keep kissing him, but he did draw a line at the possibility of being arrested for public indecency. 

The subway ride was nice though, especially made by the fact that Peter had tangled their hands together as soon as they sat down, and didn’t let go. The subway was pretty cool too. Harley hadn’t been lying earlier, he really did find it cool. Sure, he’d been on the metro in DC before during a school field trip, and that was pretty similar, but nothing really compared to being on the real New York subway, even if it was as grimy as everyone usually complained. 

“So,” Peter started playfully. “What’s a good southern boy like you doing in a bad city like this?” 

“School, mostly.” 

Peter tutted. “Well, _duh_. But I mean, why here? When you were picking schools, why New York?” 

Harley couldn’t stop staring at their linked hands. “Things just seemed bigger in New York.” Then he frowned when he realized it didn’t really make much sense. “Not bigger, just like, more I guess? It seemed…” he trailed off. “It felt like I could be me here, more than I could be at home. Or like, learn to be me.” Peter just squeezed his hand, and it was nice. It felt like he got it, even if Harley wasn’t doing a good job of explaining his decision. “Plus,” he said like an afterthought. “SI is here, so it was really a no brainer.” 

Peter perked up. “SI like Stark Industries? Is that where you want to work?” 

Harley let out a small laugh. “You could put it that way. I uh, actually have a scholarship through SI, they’re paying for my tuition.” It wasn’t a lie, technically. His tuition was being paid through the SI internship program if you ignored the fact that he wasn’t actually interning, and he had never actually applied for it. But he definitely wasn’t going to get into his complicated relationship with Tony Stark with Peter, at least, not right then. 

“Woah,” Peter said, and he sounded a little bit in awe. “That’s super cool. I’ve always wanted a Stark phone.” 

“Don’t get one.” Harley said almost automatically. “They’re full of bugs.” He thought of the inside joke he had with Tony, where he would riff about all his technology being shit. 

“I could probably fix the bugs,” Peter said offhandedly, then waved his hand. “But I can’t afford one anyways, so it’s fine.” 

Harley didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything. They rode in silence for a few minutes as they passed by a few stops. They only had two more until they would be in Flushing. 

“Favorite One Direction member?” Harley found himself asking suddenly, hoping that it would make Peter laugh. He was rewarded not even a second later by the sound of him giggling. 

Peter pretended to think seriously about it before saying, “Okay, but you can’t call me cliche.” 

Harley sighed like it was put upon. “It’s always the Harry stans…” while Peter shoved at him in jest. 

“Who’s _your_ favorite?” He teased back. 

“Louis,” He said passionately. “He’s just a lad from Doncaster, mate, you gotta love him.” 

Peter just shook his head. “I would’ve taken you for a Zayn stan.” 

“Oh thank God,” Harley breathed. “I thought you were going to call me a Niall stan and we were gonna have to have it out, right here on the subway.” 

Peter sniffed. “I like some of his solo stuff.” 

Harley rolled his eyes, “Says the boy who isn’t from a small town, and didn’t have to listen to Slow Hands at like five different points during Prom.” 

Peter just squinted at him, like he could see through all his bullshit, it made something deep inside Harley preen. “You’re totally a closeted Zayn stan. Don’t even play with me. You accused me of being an English Major because you’re projecting. You probably cry over _Icarus Falls_ and read Richard Siken poetry.” 

“Richard Siken is an amazing poet,” Harley admonished, ignoring Peter’s self-satisfied grin. “I’m sorry some of us can _read_.” 

Peter nodded solemnly, “Not all of us can be blessed like our savior, Jared, 19.” 

They both started snickering to each other and were so caught up in their playful jabs that they almost missed Peter’s stop. Luckily he jumped up, and pulled Harley out the door with him before they could close. He jerked Harley’s arm hard, but lost all momentum once they got onto the platform, causing Harley to practically slam into Peter. The only reason they didn’t go toppling over was because Peter held onto them and steadied them, but it caused their faces to get only about an inch apart. 

Harley used their position to kiss Peter again, because he could. He couldn’t believe just earlier that night he almost chickened out in asking to walk him home. Now he had this perfect, wickedly smart, funny, gorgeous boy in his arms. He thought back to the conversation he had with his Mom just the other day where she asked if he was doing alright. Of course he told her that he missed home, and she had asked if he liked New York. He gave her some bullshit answer, but really wasn’t sure yet. As he held Peter in his arms though, he had an inkling he might have just found what would be his favorite part of New York. 

He hauled back after just the one kiss though and said, “C’mon, let’s get you back to your Aunt before you turn into a pumpkin.” 

Peter’s eyes were bright as he grabbed onto Harley’s hand, adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder, and once again led the way. The walk from the subway station was too short, in Harley’s opinion as they suddenly stopped short outside of an apartment building. They had spent the brief walk bickering about Disney villains, and it already felt like they had known each other for ages. Harley was having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that he had only met him that night. 

Peter let Harley press him up against the wall of the apartment building, next to the front doors, after he had dropped his backpack, and he kissed him silly. Harley kissed him, and kissed him, not being able to get enough. He slipped his hand down a little bit from where it rested on his waist, and toyed with the band around Peter’s jeans. Harley let Peter press up against his body as their kisses turned less urgent and more languid. He let his hand glide a little farther until it was skidding under his waistband in earnest, and then his brain came sizzling to a halt at what he felt. 

_Jesus Hockeystick Christ_. Harley couldn’t even help the loud groan that was punched out of him as he fingers recognized the fabric as lace. Peter was wearing panties. Honest to God, _panties_. If he thought Peter in a skirt was going to kill him, he was sorely mistaken, it was definitely going to be Peter in panties. Panties! God. 

“Are you sure I didn’t make you in a computer?” He heard himself asking, impressed that he could even manage out words considering the fact that all the blood flow in his body was rerouting hastily to his dick. 

Peter just shivered and rubbed up against him some more. “Positive,” and then he was arching up against Harley in a way that was just sinful. “This is great but we gotta-” Harley cut him off by kissing him again. But then Peter said, “We gotta stop,” and Harley immediately pulled back so they weren’t touching anymore.

Peter pouted. “I didn’t mean like right away.” Harley went to go lean in again, because fuck, he couldn’t help it, but Peter stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Ugh, we do have to stop though. Aunt search-party,” he reminded, with an eloquent, “Gah,” afterwards. Harley kinda liked the fact that he kissed him hard enough he was struggling to find words. “I gotta go,” he said, but his voice was barely over a whisper, and it wasn’t helping that he was staring at Harley’s mouth the entire time. 

“Go.” Harley said, but neither of them moved, until he was pushing Peter slightly towards the door. “Go on, don’t want your Aunt to worry on my account.” 

Peter smiled, but then seemed to hesitate. “This was really fun.” 

“It was torturous for me,” Harley teased, enjoying it when Peter rolled his eyes at him.

“Would you wanna…” he trailed off, looking nervous. He bit his lip and Harley wondered if he knew what it did to him. Probably not. “I don’t know, do it again sometime?” He looked so hopeful that Harley had to swoop down and give him another kiss. He _had_ to. 

“I think I could be persuaded.” He said, and purposely let his hands brush under Peter’s jeans again to cop a feel, to remind himself that this was all real. 

“Okay.” Was all Peter said, kissing Harley this time, before he peeled himself away. He got his backpack up from it’s position on the ground, then pressed a couple of numbers into the keypad by the door, and pulled it open with a click. “See you around, Keener,” he said cheekily before heading inside, and closing the door. 

Harley let himself bask in how awesome his night was going, when his smile fell off his face and realized Michelle was right, he was an _idiot._ _Fuck_ , he cursed himself. He never got his number. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to finish this bad boy, and I'm delighted that it managed to reach 10k. Hope you guys like the ending, and special thanks to anyone who read and commented on this while it was still in the works, you're the real rockstars.

Harley, embarrassingly, he’ll admit, spent most of the subway ride home and night promptly freaking out over the events of his and Peter’s exchange. He worried if he had been too forward, or if Peter even wanted to see him again. He also scolded himself for several hours over the fact that he hadn’t even thought about getting Peter’s number. Peter had never offered though, and he tried his best not to think too much about that fact. He eventually ran himself in circles until he was exhausted enough to fall asleep. He had decided that whenever he woke up he would shoot MJ a text asking for his number. She had to have it. He knew he was going to have to hear shit from her, but anything she had to say was worth it if he got to have Peter’s number in the end. 

He didn’t end up waking up until well into the afternoon of the next day. He psyched himself up a bit, and pictured Nega calling him a ‘pussy’ for good measure until he summoned up the will power to nervously type out his request to MJ. He received her reply in less than ten minutes. 

_**you took the subway home from queens alone in the middle of the night, but couldn’t get his number?**_

Then, _**lame keener**_

Followed by, _**peter already asked for yours so i’ll let him do the honors**_

Harley tried not to let his palms sweat at the implication of what that meant. It was a Saturday so he couldn’t even distract himself with going to classes. He started working on some of his most pressing homework, and was even debating doing his _laundry,_ he was that desperate, when his sister texted and asked if he was down for a COD session. He was never one to turn down an opportunity to kick her ass. 

A few hours later, after Abbie had royally kicked _his_ ass, Harley idly checked his phone, almost forgetting what he had been waiting all day for. But then, there it was, a message from an unknown number dating back to two hours ago that read, _**hey, it’s peter**_.

Harley blessed MJ’s existence for the second time that day, and quickly opened up the message, thumbing out a reply. _**hey yourself, what are you up to?**_ He had a brief moment of panic as soon as he sent it and hoped he didn’t sound dumb.

It only took about five minutes for Peter to shoot back, _**homework :(**_

Harley decided to go for broke, thinking of the way Peter’s lips had tasted against his. _**when can i see you again?**_

He threw his phone down next to him and purposely didn’t allow himself to look at for a few moments, lest he be disappointed by a lack of response on Peter’s end. He wasn’t disappointed though when he eventually picked up his phone to see another message. 

_**homework got boring, taking the subway to columbia sounds not boring, you free?**_

Harley didn’t even have to think before he was typing, _**let me know when you get here, i’ll swipe you in at the gate.**_

***

Harley made his way down to the lobby, and peered out the window so he could get a good view of the gate, and anyone approaching. He would have waited outside, but the fall air was turning a little too frosty for that to be comfortable, even in his jeans and thick, padded hoodie. He played with his student ID card in-between his fingers as he waited. Peter had texted him a couple minutes ago to tell him that he had gotten off at his subway stop and was headed towards the campus. 

Harley got jostled by a group of kids noisily leaving the dorm. He was about to check his phone for the millionth time when he noticed a familiar figure only a few feet from the security gate. He couldn’t even contain his grin as he barreled out the door and made his way to the gate. 

Before Peter had a chance to step in front of the window, Harley caught him off guard by coming up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Peter tensed immediately, and Harley could feel his breath stutter. “Hey, gorgeous.” Harley said, right against Peter’s ear, and was rewarded with him relaxing into his grip. 

The relaxation lasted only a few short moments before Peter was hastily batting him away. “Don’t scare me like that. You’re going to put me in an early grave.” 

Harley pouted, even though he was pretty sure Peter wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark. “But it’s so fun seeing you jump.” 

Even in the dark Harley could tell he had rolled his eyes at him. Harley reluctantly pulled back, and flashed Jim, the security guard, a charming smile. They should probably head up to his room. It was cold, and he was sure Jim wouldn’t want a show. He took a few steps forward and pressed his student ID card against the glass wall encumbering Jim’s station. 

“Could I have the visitor sign in sheet, please?” He asked as politely as possible. Jim just hummed, barely sparing him a glance as he shoved the sign-in paper under the little slot. 

He wrote ‘Peter’ with confidence, but hesitated over the last name. Peter put his head over his shoulder so he could see what he was writing. “Parker,” He reminded helpfully. “Peter Parker.”

“Great.” Harley said as he filled out the rest of the stupid form. It seemed pretty pointless, and Harley was fairly positive he could sneak Peter in if he really wanted. But he wasn’t about to risk a squabble with the RA if he didn’t have to. Veronica seemed crafty, and also terrifying when she wanted to be. He thought MJ might have a crush on her, considering how her eyes always went a little glassy when she gave orders in the hallway. 

Harley bit back a surprised yelp as Peter shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans when he gave the visitor paper back to Jim. Harley just smiled at him, then turned, pulling Peter with him. Once they got away from the security gate, and by the door leading to the dorms, Harley pulled Peter in by his hips. “Getting pretty handsy.” He said darkly. 

Peter only grinned cheekily. “Oops, you might have to punish me.” 

Harley groaned. It was cold, and he wanted nothing more than to get inside, but he couldn’t help kissing Peter, not when he was right there and so close. He kissed him until he found himself fighting for air, then said, “I’m going to take you up to my dorm room and ravish you now, any objections?”

Peter just nuzzled into his neck, and stuck his hands right back into his pockets. “Only if you have a roommate who might hear us.” 

“Solo room.” Harley told him, not even being able to hide his delight. 

Peter’s answer was equally as delighted. “Well then, lead the way.”

***

Harley was a man of a lot of cardinal sins. There were almost too many to count, really. One of those sins though was breaking his lips away from the hottest boy he’d ever seen who was panting into his mouth, and wiggling in his lap like he was a ride at the carnival. “You know,” he said, trying to get the air back into his lungs. “In our conversation earlier we completely forgot about Liam.” 

It took a few seconds for Peter’s brain to come online, and for him to register what Harley had said but when he did he started laughing hysterically, pressing his face into Harley’s shoulder. “Oh my god. We did. We totally did. We forgot all about poor Liam.” 

“To be fair, his solo stuff leaves much to be inspired.” Harley quipped.

Peter just laughed again, and reared back so he could look at Harley. “Okay, clearly someone didn’t have a Strip That Down summer, and it shows.” 

Harley bit at his earlobe in retaliation. “I did not. But you’re gonna have to play that out for me. How does a Strip That Down summer go?” 

Peter and him had hastily shoved off their coats, and shoes as soon as they had came through the door. Harley had barely been able to get a word in edgewise before Peter was shoving him back onto the couch in the corner of the room. Peter crawled into his lap like it was nothing and had kissed him hard. 

Now, Peter just leaned back, arching the tendons in his neck as he brought Harley’s hand up and under his shirt. “I don’t know,” He said breathily. “Why don’t you strip me down and find out?” 

“God,” Harley groaned like it had been punched out of him. “Are you sure you’re real, babydoll? One Direction pick up lines are the key to my heart.” 

Peter started singing ‘One Thing’ under his breath, and that was enough to make Harley’s resolve snap. He thanked God for making him do that internship at Stark’s friend’s garage over the summer which had built his muscles significantly. It had built them enough that he was able to slip his hands under to cup Peter’s ass, and lifted him up as he got into a standing position. Peter instantly wrapped his legs around his waist and held on. 

“You gonna fuck me now?” Peter asked right before Harley tossed him onto his bed. 

Harley loomed over him for a minute before he crawled on top. “Even better, I’m gonna _rock you_.” 

His words made Peter giggle, which he quickly decided was his new favorite sound, no competition. 

Peter thrusted his hips up, then, drawing attention to the fact that his jeans were still on, and he was still very much clothed. Harley was going to fix that. Peter grabbed his t-shirt by the back of his neck and pulled it over his head with one easy glide that had Harley’s brain melting a little bit as he got to take in all the creamy, toned skin underneath him. 

Harley unbuttoned Peter’s jeans carefully, and positioned his hand to have a bruising grip on Peter’s hip to keep him still. Peter had whined in the back of his throat but had complied easily enough, allowing Harley to slowly unwrap him, like he was some kind of Christmas gift. In a way, he really was. 

One Harley had gotten Peter’s jeans shoved down to his thighs, he had to bite back a moan at the sight. Peter was wearing panties again, but this time he got to have the full view of them. This pair was a rich royal blue, and just as lacy as the other one had been. Harley tugged his jeans down the rest of the way, and slipped them off his ankles. Once they were completely off Harley bent down to press his face into Peter’s hip, just trying to take it all in. 

He knew he was probably driving Peter crazy as he moved his mouth over his hip, just letting it linger, instead of moving it toward’s the center where he knew he wanted him most. Peter’s hips twitched violently underneath him, and when Harley risked a glance up he saw Peter’s eyes squeezed tight. 

“I was going to fuck you,” Harley said, and a little part of him was still holding onto the idea. “But I think I really wanna blow you instead,” he paused, consent was sexy, very sexy. “That okay?” 

Peter nodded frantically, his eyes still shut. Harley shifted so that he could give Peter a soft kiss, after a little bit he felt Peter relax, not quite so on edge anymore. He even got Peter to blink his eyes open at him once he had hauled himself back. Harley decided to suck a mark into Peter’s neck that had him making delicious noises. 

“I’m gonna need verbal confirmation, babe.” Harley teased, only half-joking though. 

Peter tangled his fingers into Harley’s hair and started shifting his hips against him needily. “Harley,” He said through gritted teeth. “If you don’t blow me right now I will possibly cream my pants and that won’t be fun for either of us.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Harley said cheekily, and couldn’t help toying with the stretched fabric around the band of Peter’s panties. 

“Harley,” Peter whined, somehow getting even more desperate. “Now, _please_.” 

Harley grinned as he ducked down, and for once in his life, he followed orders. Pretty boys had always been his weakness.

***

It was only later, well really, early the next morning after they had fucked multiple times and Peter had somehow kicked Harley’s ass in COD, that Peter asked a little nervously. “We’re like...dating now, right?” 

Harley could only smirk, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “You just sang One Direction to me to seduce me. I’m pretty sure we’re getting married now.” 

Peter settled more comfortably into Harley’s side, effectively turning him into his own personal body pillow. Harley kind of loved it. He wasn’t afraid to be manhandled. “As long as we can get Harry to play at our wedding.” 

“Dream bigger, baby,” Harley teased. “I was thinking he should officiate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> while you're here please leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think. You can find me on tumblr, or twitter @venomondenim


End file.
